


Mazoku a gimnáziumban

by Andro



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, High School, M/M, Wolfram goes to school with Yuuri
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Yuuri egy könnyelmű kijelentést tesz Wolfram előtt, aki kapva kap az alkalmon. Ebből pedig nem várt bonyodalmak születnek. A történet a második évad után játszódik, de a harmadik évadot nem veszi figyelembe. A ficemben most az idő ugyanúgy folyik Shin Makokuban, mint a Földön. Magyarán szeptember elseje az szeptember elseje mindkét világban.





	1. Első fejezet

Gyönyörű reggel virradt aznap Shin Makokura, a nap sütött, a Rossz Ómen madarak már rég elröpültek az ablak előtt, a szél pedig lágyan lengedezett a Vérszerződés Vár kertjében álló fák levelei között. Kifejezetten piknikezésre alkalmas idő köszöntött a királyságra, ám volt valaki, akinek egészen más gondolatok forogtak a fejében. Ez a személy pedig nem volt más, mint Shibuya Yuuri, avagy, ahogy Shin Makokuban nevezték, Őfelsége, a Maou. 

Yuuri ugyanis arra készült, hogy visszatérjen a Földre, hiszen ez volt az utolsó tanéve, mielőtt márciusban érettségi vizsgát tett volna és befejezte volna felső-gimnáziumi tanulmányait. Ősz eleje volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy megkezdődött a második szemeszter, ő pedig már napok óta hosszas, órákig tartó vitákat folytatott emiatt hol Günterrel, hol Gwendallal, hol a magát jegyesének valló Wolframmal. Egyikük sem volt túl boldog attól a tudattól, hogy királyuk az elkövetkezendő időszakban csak heti két napra látogat majd haza. A király pedig hiába fordult ezúttal Conrarthoz, keresztapja csak mosolygott a dolgon, majd megjegyezte, hogy neki nincs hatalma ebbe beleszólni. Ezen a gyönyörű napon, már túl a reggelin, éppen az említett szőke mazoku volt soron, hogy kiverje a király fejéből azon ostoba gondolatot, hogy uralkodás helyett holmi földi iskolában pocsékolja az értékes időt. 

– Wolfram, hányszor mondjam még el? – kérdezte a fekete hajú fiú, aki lassan kezdett kifogyni az érvekből. Ráadásul sietnie kellett, ha még időben meg akart szökni Günter elől. – A hétvégén visszajövök, de az iskola legalább annyira fontos számomra, mint Shin Makoku.  
– Nyápic vagy, Yuuri! – fonta keresztbe mellkasa előtt karjait Wolfram, és olyan fensőbbséges tekintettel nézett a királyra, hogy annak hirtelen kisebbségi érzése támadt. – Megfutamodsz a munka elől, te gyáva! Vagy talán meg akarsz csalni, mi?! Egy nő van a dologban, te csaló?! Le sem vehetem rólad a szemed, de abban a másik világban nem tudlak szemmel tartani – méregette immáron dühös szemekkel a szőke, amitől Yuurinak idegességében összeugrott a gyomra, lábai pedig remegni kezdtek, arcát kiverte a hideg veríték. Ismerte az ifjú nemes hirtelen természetét, de jelenleg nem jutott eszébe semmi, amivel lenyugtathatta volna. Wolfram túlságosan belelovallta magát a dologba. – A jegyesed vagyok, és ha akárcsak az eszedbe is villan, hogy…  
– Nem vagyunk jegyesek, fogd már fel, és ne hívj nyápicnak! – kiáltott fel ingerülten Yuuri, hiszen ez volt az a kifejezés, amit a legjobban gyűlölt, de amikor Wolfram feléje indult, ő lassan a fal felé kezdett hátrálni. Nem, nem akart bajt, ő csak nyugalmat akart, vissza akart menni a Földre, hogy legyen végre egy nyugodt hete.

Jól tudta, hogy a szőke mazoku sokkal erősebb és gyorsabb nála. Ő maga csak vészhelyzetben tudott maryokut használni, Wolfram azonban akkor, amikor éppen akart, bár igaz, csak mazoku területen belül. Bár a fiú tudta, hogy a néhai koronaherceg szánt szándékkal sosem bántaná őt, ennek ellenére Wolfram rendszeresen végigkergette őt a kastélyon, ha azt hitte, hogy Yuuri olyasmit csinált, amit szerinte nem kellett volna. Sőt, néha még egy-egy tűzlabdát is utána hajított, csak a hecc kedvéért. Yuuri hirtelen érezte a falat maga mögött, és szembenézett az igencsak dühös, gyanakvó Wolframmal, aki alig fél méterre állt tőle. A szőke démon elmosolyodott, közelebb lépett, majd kétoldalt lazán nekitámaszkodott a falnak, sarokba szorítva a Maou-t. Yuuri túlságosan jól ismerte ezt a tekintetet, számtalanszor volt alkalma látni. Wolfram szemmel láthatóan egyszerre volt dühös, és elégedett, a fekete hajú fiú fejében pedig egymást kergették a gondolatok. Aztán hirtelen az eszébe ötlött valami, egy nagyon ostoba, nagyon rossz terv, amiről tudta, hogy bajba sodorhatja. De talán Wolfram bele sem megy.  
– Jól van! – mondta végül, összeszedve a maradék bátorságát. – Jól van, Wolfram. Ha ennyire szemmel akarsz tartani, miért nem jössz velem? – kérdezte Yuuri, és kíváncsian a másik szemébe nézett. Várta a hatást.

Wolfram meglepetten pislogott. Jól hallotta, amit az előbb hallani vélt, vagy a fülei tréfát űznek vele? Yuuri valóban azt mondta volna, hogy menjen vele a Földre? Csak ő, és senki más? A fiatal mazoku fejében csak úgy záporoztak a gondolatok, és azok némelyike igencsak nemeshez nem illő volt, Günter valószínűleg jól megrótta volna értük. De az a tény, hogy kettesben lehet Yuurival, a Földön, egy szobában, ahol senki sem mondja meg nekik, mit illik és mit nem, ahol végre ez a nyápic nem tudna hová menekülni, ő pedig esélyt kapna rá, hogy behálózza, nos ez… igen csábító gondolat volt. Olyannyira csábító, hogy nem is sokat gondolkodott a válaszon, vajon akar-e menni, vagy sem. Egy ilyen esélyt kár lett volna veszni hagyni, főleg ha arról volt szó, hogy éjjel-nappal szemmel tarthatja a jegyesét. Wolfram elvigyorodott, és ez az arckifejezés nagyon nem tetszett a királynak, aki azonnal sejtette, hogy igencsak hibás ajánlatot tett. Mi több, végzeteset.  
– Miért is ne, Yuuri? – adta meg a választ vigyorogva Wolfram, és közelebb hajolt a japán fiúhoz, aki hirtelen azt hitte, rosszul hall. Nem, Wolfram nem mondhatott ilyesmit, ugye? Nem egyezhetett bele. Vagy mégis? – De csak hogy tudd, akkor éjjel-nappal a nyomodban leszek, nem tévesztelek szem elől egy pillanatra sem, úgy vigyázz!  
– Nézd, Wolf, ostoba ötlet volt, én… – próbálta menteni Yuuri a menthetőt, de elkésett vele.

Wolfram nemes egyszerűséggel csuklón ragadta a fiút, és amaz hiába tiltakozott olyan nagyon, a szőke mazoku maga után húzta. Persze a volt herceg egyáltalán nem volt ostoba, jól tudta, hogy ki kell cselezniük nemcsak Gwendalt és Conrartot, hanem Güntert is. Mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy a Maou hirtelen eltűnése miatt mindenki ki fog borulni, legjobban pont a tanácsadó, aki – Wolfram többekkel együtt úgy vélte – nem titkoltan szerelmes volt Őfelségébe. A fiatal démont már maga a gondolat is dühítette, sértette az önérzetét és büszkeségét, hogy bárki más rajta kívül szemet vet Yuurira. Úgy gondolta, hogy csak ő érhet hozzá, csak ő nézhet rá ”úgy”, csak ő ölelheti át, senki más, még Conrart sem. Ehhez, mint a király jegyesének joga volt.   
– Wolfram, ez nem éppen jó ötlet – nyafogott halkan Yuuri, ahogy a szőke magával húzta a félig nyitott ajtón. Csak két őr posztolt ott, mint mindig, akik igencsak próbálkoztak azon, hogy úgy tegyenek, mint akik oda sem figyelnek. – Talán szólnunk kéne valakinek, vagy akár… vissza is fordulhatunk – próbálkozott, de Wolfram csak egy lekicsinylő pillantást vetett rá, miután határozott hangon utasította a katonákat, hogy azok nem láttak, nem hallottak semmit.   
– Nyápic – morogta a démon, félig a király felé fordulva, mire most Yuurin volt a sor, hogy megsértődjön.  
– Ne hívj nyápicnak! – vágott vissza mérgesen.   
– De az vagy, egy nyápic, aki túlságosan fél a kihívásoktól – vetette ellene Wolfram. – És nekem, mint a jegyesednek és testőreid egyikének kötelességem megvédeni téged, ha te már a karddal sem tudsz bánni, holott te vagy a Maou. Ez pedig vonatkozik a Földre is. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy élted túl addig, amíg nem találkoztunk.

A kardról jutott Yuuri eszébe, hogy Morgifot otthagyta a szobában, és az említett fegyver most bánatosan huhogott hálátlan gazdája után az immáron üres helyiségben. De már nem fordulhattak vissza, és egyébként sem lett volna egy életbiztosítás a kardot a Földre vinni, annak ellenére, hogy Wolfram oldalán is ott lógott a saját fegyvere. Ráadásul Földön is otthon kéne hagynia, amíg iskolában van, Morgif pedig egész nap huhogna és siránkozna, ami végül az anyját és Shourit is kiakasztaná. Ezt mindenképpen el akarta kerülni.

~*~

Végül biztonságban kijutottak a kastélyból, és addigra Yuuri is feladta a meddő küzdelmet, hogy egyrészt kiszabaduljon Wolfram szorításából, másrészt lebeszélje a mazokut arról, hogy vele tartson. Ha volt makacs személy Shin Makokuban, akkor Wolfram von Bielefeldre tökéletesen illet ez a jelző. Yuuri már nem is csodálkozott rajta, hogy a szőke beceneve Lord Vakarcs, mert passzolt rá, bár jelen esetben a Lord Akaratos találóbb lett volna. A Maou azon egyáltalán nem csodálkozott, hogy a katonák nem állították meg őket, hiszen senki számára nem volt újdonság, hogy Sir von Bielefeld maga után vonszolja Őfelségét. Látták ezt már elég sokszor, nem volt ebben semmi szokatlan. Sokan inkább csak mosolyogtak, de azt is igen diszkréten tették, mert nem szerettek volna bezsebelni egy dühös pillantást, avagy Shinou ne adja, egy tűzgolyót az ifjú, szőke mazokutól. 

Wolfram tisztában volt vele, hogy ha felfedezik az eltűnésüket, Günterrel az élen – aki valószínűleg szokása szerint óbégatni fog szeretett királya után - mindenki átkutatja a kastélyt, míg rá nem jönnek, hogy bizony se a király, se szerető és odaadó jegyese nincsenek nemhogy a várban, de a környékén, sőt, Shin Makokuban sem. De addigra ők ketten már régen a Földön lesznek. A szőke mazoku elégedetten elvigyorodott, ahogy Shinou Temploma felé lovagoltak, hiszen mindig onnan szoktak átmenni a Földre. Yuuri ugyan képes volt kaput nyitni a dimenziók között, ám kontrollálni nem tudta az irányt, ezért kellett valaki. Ráadásul az is a fiatal démon eszébe ötlött, hogy Nagy Bölcs, akit ebben az időben Murata Kennek hívtak, szintén a Földre készülhet, hiszen, ahogy Yuuri volt olyan szíves elmondani neki, Shinou egykori tanácsadója is jelenleg mindössze egy középiskolás fiú volt. Ám ez semmit sem változtatott azon, hogy Wolfram legalább annyira tisztelte és becsülte, mint amennyire Yuurit. Hiszen ki más, mint a Nagy Bölcs mondhatta el magáról, hogy egyenrangú Shinou-val, Shin Makoku alapítójával és első királyával? Ráadásul, ő volt az, aki mindig segített Yuurinak abban, hogy sikeresen átérjen a Földre. Yuuri úgy magyarázta meg, hogy a Nagy Bölcs amolyan kormányos és iránytű is egyben. Wolframot a dolog nem annyira érdekelte, ő csak annak örült, hogy eddig mindig egy darabban kapta vissza a jegyesét, bár még ő is elismerte, hogy Shin Makokuhoz képest a Föld kifejezetten békés volt. Ugyan tudott a háborúkról, amik valami eldugott, Shinou háta mögötti országokban folytak, amiknek a nevét sem tudta kiejteni, tudott a bűnözésről is, de a Föld számára akkor is Paradicsom volt. Egyébként is úgy volt vele, hogy ha Yuuri tizenöt évig életben maradt, akkor nem lehet az olyan veszélyes hely. 

Végül megérkeztek Shinou Templomához, bebocsátást is nyertek, és Yuuri már szinte meg sem lepődött, amikor megpillantotta a szökőkút szélén üldögélő Muratát. A fiú mintha csak rájuk várt volna, mert amint megpillantotta őket rájuk vigyorgott, és integetni kezdett.  
– Hé, Shibuya! Wolfram! – kiáltotta a szemüveges fiú, majd felállt, és odasétált barátaihoz. – Már éppen ideje volt. – mosolygott.  
– Te tudtad?! – hüledezett Yuuri, hiszen senkinek sem mondta, hogy ma szándékozik indulni. Attól függetlenül, hogy az iskola másnap kezdődött, azt hitte, Murata majd érte jön a kastélyba, ha nem sikerül elszabadulnia. Ha valaki, akkor ő meg tudta győzni Gwendalt és a többieket bármiről a világon.  
– Holnap kezdődik az őszi szemeszter – vont vállat Murata, amitől Yuuri hirtelen nagyon ostobának érezte magát. – Ha nem jöttél volna, érted kellett volna mennem, hogy elrángassalak. Induljunk, nincs sok időnk.  
– Én is megyek! – húzta ki magát Wolfram. – Nem hagyom magára a jegyesemet, miután megígérte, hogy magával visz.  
– Komolyan? – Murata nehezen tudta visszafojtani a nevetését, ami Yuurit kifejezetten zavarta. A Nagy Bölcs hiába volt Nagy Bölcs, imádta őt piszkálni, főleg az utóbbi időben.  
– Hát… az úgy volt, hogy… szóval… - magyarázkodott a Maou, miközben a szökőkút szélére sétáltak. – Szóval… Wolf annyit nyaggatott, én meg… hát…  
– Véletlenül kibökted, hogy jöjjön veled? – tapintott rá a Nagy Bölcs a lényegre, miközben barátain átkarolta Yuuri vállát.  
A fiatal király kelletlenül sóhajtott egyet. Nem mintha bánta volna, hogy Wolfram vele jön, de nem tudta, vajon az iskolatársai hogy fognak reagálni a szőke mazokura. Félve gondolt arra, hogy amilyen fanatikusak a japán iskolás lányok, elevenen fogják szétszedni a fiatal nemest. Végül megrázta a fejét, biccentett, majd a hármas beleugrott a kút csillogóan tiszta vizébe.

~*~

Mikor felbukkantak a Shibuya család fürdőkádjában, meglepetten tapasztalták, hogy senki sem jött üdvözölni őket. Miko, Yuuri anyja rendszeresen ott szokott ülni a kád mellett, hogy minél hamarabb láthassa kisebbik fiát. A Maou arra tippelt, hogy mivel még mindig reggel, vagyis inkább kora délelőtt volt, az apja valószínűleg dolgozott, Shouri vagy a szobájában üldögélt valami ostoba randi játékkal játszva – ami nem lett volna meglepő -, vagy iskolában van, vagy Bobbal, az anyja pedig talán bevásárolni ment. 

Miután kikecmeregtek a kádból, és sikeresen átöltöztek Yuuri szobájában, Murata le is lépett, de a fiatal király nem tudta nem észrevenni barátja arcán azt a szokatlanul széles, perverz vigyort, ami feltűnt, mielőtt a fiú kilépett a bejárati ajtón. Kirázta tőle a hideg, de igyekezett uralkodni magán. Murata vigyora semmi jót nem ígért, mint aki számított valamire, amire Yuuri nem volt felkészülve.  
– Nos, mit csináljunk? Az iskola csak holnap kezdődik, és jelenleg senki sincs itthon – tájékoztatta a fiú Wolframot.  
– Komolyan? – vonta fel szemöldökét a szőke, és ajkai mosolyra húzódtak. – Nos, kihasználhatnánk a helyzetet és…  
– És elmehetnénk sétálni egyet, nem? – kapott az alkalmon Yuuri, aki valahonnan sejtette, hogy a mazoku mire gondolhat. Nem volt teljesen ostoba, tudta, hogy kettesben lenni Wolframmal egy üres házban nem éppen a legjobb ötlet.   
– Nekem mindegy – vont vállat nemtörődötten Wolfram. – Mutasd meg az iskoládat!  
– Azt holnap is láthatod – válaszolta Yuuri, mire a nemes mérgesen horkantott egyet. – De tudom, mi az, ami érdekelne téged. Gyere!

Wolfram kíváncsian követte Yuurit, miközben ezernyi kérdést tett fel mindenről, ami útközben érdekelte. Még mindig nem értette, hogy az emberek miért kattogtatnak, ha meglátják, vagy hogyan is tudnak az autók ló nélkül is menni. Yuuri mindenre készségesen válaszolt neki, amit a fiatal mazoku kérdezett, aztán eszébe ötlött valami, mikor megálltak az egyik útkereszteződésben.  
– Wolfram, hogy fogod megérteni, amit az osztálytársaim és a tanáraim mondanak neked? – kérdezte kíváncsian. – Egy szót sem beszélsz japánul, és most nincs nálad…  
– Dehogy nincs nálam – mutatta fel Wolfram vigyorogva a kis szerkezetet, amit Anissina még az első Földre tett utazása előtt adott neki. – Gondolod, hogy nem gondoltam erre az eshetőségre?  
– Szóval te… te… - Yuurinak kezdett végre leesni a dolog. – Te behúztál engem a csőbe? – kérdezte hüledezve, miközben a fiatal mazoku élveteg vigyorral nézte jegyese meglepett arcát. – Te végig arra játszottál, hogy elhozzalak ide?! És én még azt hittem, hogy csak Muratának vannak körmönfont ötletei.  
– Ha nem veszlek rá, eszedbe sem jutott volna a dolog – válaszolta a szőke. – Mindig is kíváncsi voltam, mit is csináltok ti abban az iskolában, de csak így tudtam elérni, amit akarok – mondta, miközben a fülébe tette a kis szerzetet. Így már kiválóan értette az összes földi nyelvet.   
– Feladom – sóhajtott Yuuri, majd mikor a lámpa zöldre váltott, elindultak a zebrán. – Te felülmúltad Muratát is. 

Wolfram egyetlen szót sem szólt, de magában jót mulatott a király megjegyzésén. A terve bevált, itt volt a Földön, és most már nem fogja elengedni Yuurit. Tudni akarta, mit csinál a jegyese, amikor tanulás címén itt tartózkodik. És persze, kíváncsi volt arra is, hogy milyen egy földi iskola. Csak éppen arra nem volt felkészülve, ami rá várt.

~*~

Eközben a Vérszerződés Várban Lord Günter von Christ kétségbeesetten száguldott be Gwendal dolgozószobájába. Ott találta Lord von Volaire-t, és Conrartot, akik szemmel láthatóan igen elmélyült eszmecserét folytattak. Ám amikor a tanácsadó szó szerint szinte feltépte az ajtót, és majdnem beesett, felemelték a fejüket. Tudták, hogy Günter miért jött.  
– Őfelsége nincs itt? – kérdezte lihegve a férfi.  
– Nos, úgy tűnik, megszökött – mosolyodott el kedélyesen Conrart. – És szerintem Wolfram is vele ment.  
– Mint mindig – sóhajtotta bosszúsan Gwendal.  
– FELSÉG! – kiáltotta Günter, de úgy, hogy az egész kastély hallotta. – Miért ment el? Miért hagyta magára alázatos, és szerető szolgáját? Talán már nem is szereti – kesergett hangosan, és úgy óbégatott, mint egy óvodás. 

Ám hiába, Őfelsége és Wolfram ekkor már régen a Földön voltak, és jobb dolguk is volt, mint azzal törődni, hogy vajon a többiek hogy birkóznak meg a hiányukkal.


	2. Második fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri akaratlanul megbántja Wolframot, aki feldühödik. Ám amikor a Maou egy olyan helyre viszi, ami a mazoku számára ellenállhatatlan, a szőke teljesen belelkesül. És a java csak ezután jön.

Wolframnak fogalma sem volt, hogy hová is tartanak, Yuuri pedig egy árva szót sem szólt. A fiatal mazokut amúgy is sokkal jobban lekötötték az emberek, az épületek, az egész környezet, semhogy eszébe jusson megkérdezni útjuk célját. Ide-oda forgatta a fejét, miközben újabb kérdéseket tett fel Yuurinak. Hirtelen felnézett az égre, és egy hosszú, fehér csíkot pillantott meg, ami egyre hosszabb, és hosszabb lett.  
– Az micsoda, Yuuri? – mutatott felfelé, mire a Maou is felnézett. – Az a hosszú csík, ami olyan, mintha növekedne.  
– Ó, csak egy repülőgép repül felettünk – magyarázta a fekete hajú fiatal. – Egy kondenzcsíkot húz maga után. A repülőgép által elégetett üzemanyag okozza, mint az autóknál a kipufogógázt.  
Wolfram bólintott. Repülőn már utazott, amikor Svájcba mentek, hogy találkozzanak Bobbal, a földi Maouval. A szőke nemes akkor sem értette, hogy egy fémből készült, nehéz dolog hogy maradhatott fenn a levegőben anélkül, hogy leesne. Amikor erre rákérdezett Yuurinál, akkor is eléggé kielégítő választ kapott. Ám hamarosan valami más is megragadta Wolfram figyelmét. Nem messze tőlük ugyanis egy sétáló párocskát pillantott meg, akik egymás kezét fogták.

– Yuuri, az a két ember miért kapaszkodik egymásba? – kérdezte teljesen ártatlanul a démon, miközben a lassan andalgó szerelmeseket nézte, akik szemmel láthatóan teljesen belefeledkeztek egymásba. – Félnek, hogy elesnek?  
– Hát… – Yuuri egy kissé zavarba jött. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Shin Makokuban az ilyesmi nem szokás, és Wolfram csupán puszta kíváncsiságból tette fel a kérdést, de ez akkor is kínos volt, főleg ebben a helyzetben. – Tudod… nálunk a párok így szoktak sétálni.  
– Hát akkor, kövessük mi is ezt a jó szokást – vigyorodott el Wolfram, és már nyúlt is a király kezéért, aki még időben rántotta azt el. – Mi a baj? Azt mondtad, a párok így szokták, én pedig a jegyesed vagyok – húzta össze a szemét gyanakodva. – Vagy hazudtál nekem?  
– Wolfram, mi nem vagyunk egy pár, fogd már fel! – morogta Yuuri, majd pár lépést hátrált, hogy kitérhessen az esetleges támadás útjából. A szőkénél sosem lehetett tudni, hogy mire készül. – Nem vagyunk jegyesek, az egy tévedés volt, nem érted?  
Wolfram arckifejezése egyértelműen azt jelezte, hogy megbántva, sőt megalázva érzi magát. A szája megremegett, de hogy dühében, vagy bánatában, Yuuri nem tudta, és több esze volt annál, mintsem megkérdezze. Az élete túlságosan drága volt számára. Ám elejét akarta venni a további kellemetlenségeknek, mert közben az emberek minduntalan megbámulták őket. Sőt, sutyorogtak, egyesek pedig fényképeket készítettek Wolframról, aki még ilyen arccal is elképesztően szexi volt. Ezt egyébként még Yuuri is elismerte, bár hangosan nem merte hangoztatni. 

– Wolf… nézd… nyugodj meg! – emelte fel a kezét a király, mikor Wolfram egy lépést tett felé. – Nem akartalak megbántani, és szeretnélek kiengesztelni. Egyébként is… már majdnem megérkeztünk oda, ahová vinni akartalak. Megéri, hidd el!  
– Ajánlom is, mert különben visszacibállak Shin Makokuba, és porrá égetlek, nyápic! – fújta fel magát a nemes.  
– Ööö… a királygyilkosság nem főbenjáró bűn, amiért halálbüntetés jár? – kockáztatta meg a kérdést Yuuri, mire Wolfram vetett rá egy gyilkos pillantást. Most ezúttal nem is ellenkezett vele az őt ért sértést illetően.  
– Kit érdekel? – vetette oda. – Boldogan fogok meghalni, ha a jegyesemmel lehetek a túlvilágon. – húzta ki magát büszkén. – Na, hová is megyünk?  
Yuuri már képtelen volt kiigazodni a démonon. Először boldog, aztán felfújja magát, meg akarja ölni, utána büszke, hogy utána halhat. Ki érti a mazokukat? Végül megvonta a vállát, és intette Wolframnak, hogy kövesse. De az a tény, hogy az ifjú nemest még mindig érdekelte, hogy hová is mennek, átmenetileg megmentette a Maou életét, amiért ez utóbbi igen hálás volt. Csak reménykedett benne, hogy a Nemzeti Galéria, ahová igyekeztek, teljesen elfújja majd Wolfram mérgét, és letesz arról is, hogy megpróbáljon vele kézen fogva sétálni. Persze, azt is megmondhatta volna neki, hogy itt a Földön nem éppen elfogadott az azonos neműek kapcsolata, és nem mindenki nézi jó szemmel, ha két fiú kézen fogva járkál az utcán. De ezt már elrontotta, megsértette a büszke démont, még akkor is, ha nem akarattal tette. És csak remélhette, hogy nem váltja be ígéretét, miszerint porrá égeti, ha visszatérnek a másik világba. Annak mindkettejük számára igen kellemetlen következményei lennének.

~*~

Végül megérkeztek egy hatalmas épület elé, amelynek láttán még Wolframnak is elállt a lélegzete. Látott már pompás épületeket, ám ilyet, mint ez, még sosem. Majdnem akkora volt, mint a Vérszerződés Vár, ugyanakkor hagyományos, japán stílusban épült, és kétoldalt fákkal és bokrokkal övezett úton lehetett eljutni a bejáratig. A bejárattól nem messze egy hosszú, mesterséges tó terült el, melynek tetején vízililiomok ringatóztak, sőt, mikor a mazoku a tó partjára sétált, és a vízbe nézett, halakat látott. Fehér-narancssárga, és fehér-vörös színűek voltak, nem túl nagyok, de ahhoz kicsik, hogy meg lehessen enni őket. Wolfram még sosem látott ilyen halakat, és teljesen elbűvölte a látvány. Yuuri is odasétált, hogy szükség esetén felvilágosítást adhasson.  
– Azok koi halak – magyarázta a fekete hajú fiú. – Igen népszerűek a hagyományos japán kertekben és tavacskákban. Állítólag szerencsét, és boldogságot hoznak. De az erős jellemet, hűséget, bölcsességet, tudást, és céltudatosságot is szimbolizálják.  
– Yuuri, nekünk is kellenek ilyenek, hogy boldog legyen a majdani házasságunk – nézett fel vigyorogva Wolfram, a Maou-nak pedig esze ágában sem jutott újfent vitát kezdeményezni a szőkével. Nem érte volna meg, és úgyis ő maradt volna alul.  
– Gyere, Wolf, amit igazán mutatni akarok, az odabenn van – váltott témát Yuuri, mire a démon nagy nehezen hagyta magát bevezetni. – Biztosan tetszeni fog, bár én aztán nem értek az ilyesmikhez.  
– Miért, van, amihez igen? – kérdezte gúnyolódva Wolfram, mire Yuuri csak a fejét csóválta. – Úgy értem, azon a dobálgatós valamin kívül.  
– Az baseball, és Japán egyik nemzeti sportja a szumó mellet, ha tudni akarod – felelte büszkén a király. – És van, hogy el is ütik a labdát, aztán futnak. Te ehhez nem értesz – fejezte be.

Wolfram morgott valamit az orra alatt, ám mikor beléptek az épületbe, szeme-szája elkerekedett. Sosem hitte volna, hogy Yuuri pont egy ilyen helyre hozza. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy egy zöld színű, papírból készült belépőjegy került a csuklójára, annyira el volt foglalva azzal, hogy ámuljon és bámuljon. Yuuri ugyanis nem máshová, mint egy festménykiállításra hozta.  
– Yuuri… ez… – fordult döbbenten a fekete hajúhoz, miközben a szavakat keresgélte. – Ez… nem találok szavakat.  
– Nos, mivel úgyis szeretsz festegetni, bár a képeid nem túl felismerhetőek, gondoltam, tetszeni fog neked – vont vállat nemtörődötten Yuuri, aki azért roppant mód boldog volt, hogy sikerült ilyen módon meglepnie a szőkét. – Gyere, nézzünk körül.

Wolframot ezek után egy elefántcsordával sem lehetett volna kivontatni az épületből. Yuuri ugyan hamar megunta a festményeket, főleg, mert az ifjú mazoku minden képnél képes lett volna egy órát is állni, miközben csillogó szemekkel csodálta a ragyogó, reneszánsz tájképeket és portékat. Számára egy álom vált valóra, és találkozni akart az összes festővel, aki ezeket a gyönyörű képeket festette. Ám legnagyobb sajnálatára meg kellett tudnia, hogy egyik művész sem él már. De a képeik attól még teljesen elvarázsolták a démont. Egyik képtől a másikig sétált, miközben komoly előadást tartott Yuurinak a klasszikus ecsetvezetésről és a festési stílusokról.  
– Látod ezt az eleganciát? – kérdezte lelkesen az egyik tájképhez érve. – Olyan, mintha a kép élne, lélegezne, mi pedig ott lennénk azon a mezőn. Szinte érezni a virágok illatát, a füvet a talpunk alatt, a szelet, ahogy belekap a hajunkba. Én is ilyeneket festettem, mikor még fiatalabb voltam.  
– Te? – kérdezte meghökkenve Yuuri, miközben erősen igyekezett elképzelni egy reneszánsz képet festő Wolframot. – A mostani képeidet nézve, nehéz elhinni.  
– Változtattam a stílusomon – húzta ki magát büszkén Wolfram. – De te úgysem értesz a művészetekhez – nézett a Maou-ra, aki nem tudta, és nem is akarta megcáfolni az állítást. – Ez a kép egyszerűen egy mestermű – fordult vissza a festményhez örömteli tekintettel.  
– Nos, örülök, hogy örülsz – jegyezte meg egyszerűen a fekete hajú fiatal. – Már korábban terveztem, hogy egyszer elhozlak ide, és most megtettem.  
– Köszönöm, Yuuri! – fordult hálás tekintettel Wolfram a jegyese felé. Szemei csak úgy csillogtak az örömtől, és ez Yuurit is jó érzéssel töltötte el. Úgy tűnt, a másik már nem is haragszik rá. – Nem is tudod, mennyit jelent ez nekem. Mármint…  
– Nem kell megköszönnöd – rázta a fejét hevesen Yuuri. – És ne hozz zavarba.  
Wolfram elmosolyodott, majd tovább indultak. Lassan haladtak, mert a mazoku minden képnél egy rakás időt töltött, de Yuuri már nem bánta. Jól tudta, hogy Wolfram mennyire odavan a művészetekért, és ha ő maga nem is értette hozzá, de szerette volna, ha a szőke démon jól érzi magát, amikor a Földön tartózkodik. Wolframot minden érdekelte, amit itt látott, és mivel nem ismerte a bolygót, szó nélkül elhitt mindent, amit Yuuri mondott neki. A Maou néha arra gondolt, hogy Wolfram talán még azt is elhinné, ha azt mondaná neki, hogy télen náluk a hó lila színű. Aztán megrázta a fejét. Nem, ezt még a szőke sem venné be.

Viszont, ahogy egyik képtől a másikig sétáltak, még Yuurit is magával ragadta Wolfram lelkesedése. A mazoku szemei smaragd ékkőként ragyogtak, arca kipirult, és a Maou azt is észrevette, hogy időközben egész csapat gyűlt köréjük, akik mind áhítattal hallgatták a szőkét. A démon annyira belemelegedett a dologba, hogy észre sem vette a dolgot, vagy ha igen, akkor kifejezetten élvezte a figyelmet, és mintha még rá is játszott volna. Yuuri úgy érezte, mintha valamiből megint kimaradt volna, mint Shin Makokuban, amikor rendszerint csak az utolsó utáni pillanatban értesült az országot érintő fontos kérdésekről, neki pedig már vajmi kevés beleszólása volt azokba. Akkor is rettentően zavarta, ám most mintha emellé a zavar mellé egy másik érzés is társult volna, amit nem tudott hová tenni. Olyan volt, mint az irigység, vagy inkább féltékenység, amiért Wolframot körberajongják a nők és férfiak, míg őt egyszerűen levegőnek nézik. Persze nem hibáztathatta a szőkét, aki úgy nézett ki, mint egy magazin címlapjáról kilépő szexi külföldi modell, de akkor is, valami szúrást érzett a szíve tájékán. Persze, Wolframnak a másik világban sem volt gondja a kinézetével, hiszen számtalan hódolója volt, de ott legalább Yuurit is észrevették, ami miatt számtalanszor, alaptalanul kellett hallania a szőkétől, hogy megcsalja őt.  
– Yuuri, jössz már? – hallotta meg hirtelen Wolfram hangját, ami kizökkentette az ifjú királyt gondolataiból. – Olyan vagy, mint egy csiga!  
– Nem vagyok csiga! – vágott vissza Yuuri az újabb gúnyos becenévre, majd Wolframhoz sétált, és elindultak tovább.  
Bár ehhez kellett némi erőfeszítés, ugyanis a lelkes rajongók igencsak marasztalták az egykori herceget, ám ekkor Yuuri olyat tett, amiről sosem gondolta, hogy megteszi. Nevezetesen, megfogta a démon kezét, majd kihúzta a tömegből és mindenki legnagyobb csalódottságára elindult vele a következő terem felé. Wolfram egy szót sem szólt, de ajkai boldog mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy megérezte a kezében Yuuri ujjait, majd lassan rákulcsolta a sajátjait. A Maou ugyan megérezte a dolgot, zavarta is, de addig nem akarta elengedni a fehér ujjakat, amíg át nem értek egy biztonságosabb helyre. 

A következő teremben hagyományos, japán fametszetekből és festményekből álló kiállítás fogadta őket. Yuuri elengedte Wolfram kezét, aki ezt igencsak nehezményezte, de amint körbepillantott, máris magukkal ragadták a képek. Persze, a Maou nemhogy a külföldi festészettel, de még a saját országának művészetével sem volt tisztában. Mikor ezt közölte a mazokuval, csak egy lenéző pillantást és egy dorgálást kapott válaszul.  
– Hogy lehet az, hogy japán létedre a japán festészettel sem vagy tisztában? – kérdezte élesen Wolfram, és keresztbe fonta két karját a mellkasa előtt. – Szégyellhetnéd magad! – hordta le jegyesét, akinek ettől ismét kisebbségi érzése támadt.  
– Nem tehetek róla, hogy engem a baseball érdekel, és nem holmi régen élt művészek pingálmányai – vont vállat végül óvatosan Yuuri, mire Wolfram csak felhúzta az orrát, és elindult, hogy megnézze az egyik képet, amely egy gyönyörű, Heien-korabeli hercegnőt ábrázolt.

Hamarosan azonban szert tett némi ismeretre, mert a teremőr, egy hatvanas éveiben járó, ősz hajú férfi lépett oda hozzá, és kettejük között hamarosan élénk eszmecsere bontakozott ki a japán festőművészetről. Wolfram fel volt villanyozva, hogy valaki ilyen tanult, az öreg pedig örült, hogy jó hallgatóságra talált, akit nemcsak érdekel az ecsetkezelés, és a különböző stílusok, de ért is hozzá. Yuuri csendesen ballagott utánuk, miközben hallgatta kettőjük beszélgetését, ahogy az öreg végigkalauzolta őket a tárlaton, és nemcsak a képekről, de a festőkről is tudott néhány érdekességet mondani. A szőke mazoku elégedett volt, hogy végre olyasvalakivel beszélgethet, akinek az övével egyező az érdeklődési köre. Néha hátranézett, és vetett egy-egy lekicsinylő pillantást Yuurira, de ezúttal egyetlen megjegyzés sem hagyta el a száját. Most túlságosan is boldog, és elégedett volt.

~*~

Órák múlva végeztek, már régen elmúlt dél is, mire kiléptek az épületből, pontosabban a mellette levő szuvenír boltból. Wolfram ugyanis addig erősködött, míg Yuuri megvett neki egy könyvet a hagyományos, japán festészetről. Igazából egy album volt, benne gyönyörű képekkel, a fiatal démon pedig kijelentette, hogy újfent stílust fog váltani, annyira megával ragadták a festmények. Yuuri a maga részéről csak éhes volt, semmi mást nem akart, mint enni, de azért hallgatta a szőke boldog fecsegését, sőt, néha még egy-egy megjegyzést is hozzáfűzött, ha úgy érezte, hogy szükséges. 

Végül egy büfénél kötöttek ki a közeli parkban, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy lakókocsi, körülötte pedig fából készült asztalok és székek álltak. Wolfram ezúttal nem elégedetlenkedett, hogy Yuuri nem egy drága, elegáns étterembe hozta, ugyanis a büféből szállingózó, ínycsiklandozó illatok még a máskor olyan finnyás szőke érdeklődését is felkeltették. Az ételekről a Maou gondoskodott, mivel Wolfram nem igazán ismert a földi ételeket a curryn és azokon a fogásokon kívül, amit egyszer Svájcban ettek. Így teljesen rábízta magát a jegyesére, remélve hogy az valami ehetőt vesz mindkettőjüknek. Végül marhahússal és tojással készült rament ettek, ami még Wolframnak is ízlett, és kijelentette, hogy ilyet Shin Makokuban is enni akar. Yuurinak pedig már akkor főtt a feje, hogy vajon hogy fogja ezt kivitelezni, mert ismerve a szőke démon hirtelen természetét, nem mert hangoztatni, hogy ezt kissé nehéz lesz odaát elkészíteni megfelelő alapanyagok hiányában. És egyébként sem akarta elrontani a jókedvét.  
– Ideje lenne lassan hazafelé mennünk – sóhajtott fel Yuuri, miután befejezték az ebédet. – Anya már valószínűleg otthon van, és ahogy ismerem, már régen a kád mellett ül, tudva, hogy ma érkezem. Neked meg kifejezetten örülni fog – tette hozzá mosolyogva, miközben mindketten felálltak.  
– Én is örülök, hogy láthatom Miko mamát – kuncogott Wolfram széles vigyorral. – Megígérte, hogy legközelebb, ha eljövök, elmegyünk esküvői ruhát nézni.  
– Wolfram… - csóválta a fejét a Maou, miközben elindultak hazafelé. Arra már nem reagált, hogy a démon megint mamának hívja az ő, Yuuri anyját.  
– Nem értem, mi bajod van, Yuuri, hiszen a jegyesed vagyok. Egy menyasszonyi ruha teljesen természetes dolog az esküvőn – jelentette ki a mazoku.  
– És melyikünk fogja viselni? – kérdezte a fekete hajú fiatal. 

Wolfram elgondolkodva nézett rá, majd vállat vont, de a szemei pajkosan csillogtak. Yuurinak pedig rettentően rossz érzése támadt, a hátán végigfutott a hideg, a haja is égnek állt, legalábbis ő úgy érezte. Csak remélni merte, hogy a szőke nem arra gondol, amire szerinte gondol. Már maga a jegyesség is hajmeresztő dolog volt számára, és ha még fehér menyasszonyi ruhát is kell húznia, inkább a kardjába dől. Nem, azt senki sem hagyná, állapította meg magában végül. 

Yuurinak igaza lett. Amint beléptek a házba, és Miko megpillantotta őket, egyből a nyakukba borult.  
– Yuu-chan, már nagyon vártalak! – lelkendezett széles mosollyal az asszony, miközben erős ölelésben részesítette mindkét fiatalt. – És magaddal hoztad Wolf-chant is, jaj de örülök neked is!  
– Anya, eressz el! – könyörgött Yuuri, aki igyekezett kiszabadulni Miko öleléséből. Wolfram azonban csak mosolygott.  
– Hívj mamának, Yuu-chan! – nevetett az anyja, majd elengedte őket. – Jaj, Wolf-chan, jó téged is látni. Elkísérted Yuu-chant? Bizonyára magányos lett volna nélküled.  
– Így van, Miko mama – vigyorgott a démon, miközben elégedetten nézte, hogy Yuuri bosszúsan fújtat. – Yuuri megígérte, hogy megmutatja nekem az iskoláját – újságolta vidáman.  
– Ez igazán kedves tőle – mosolygott Miko. – Yuu-chan rendes gyerek, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is jól fogod érezni magad. Papa vacsorára itthon lesz, Sho-chan azonban az elkövetkezendő két hétben Svájcban van Bobbal. Valamiféle speciális edzésen vesz részt. 

A két fiú összenézett. Az a tény, hogy Shouri nem lesz itthon, mindkettőjüket felvillanyozta. Yuurit azért, mert a bátyja végre nem fog a nyakán lógni, Wolframot meg azért, mert ő egyébként sem kedvelte a leendő földi Maou-t. Nem tetszett neki, hogy rátelepszik Yuurira, ráadásul folyton utánuk szimatolt. De az igazi ellenszenvet az váltotta ki belőle, amikor az idősebb fiú mindenáron szét akarta őket választani. Viszont, annyit a szőke is elismert, hogy Shouri megpróbálta megvédeni az öccsét akkor, amikor az bajban volt, ez pedig ébresztett benne némi tiszteletet a másik dupla fekete iránt. Ennek ellenére, kifejezetten örült, hogy nem kell vele találkoznia, hiszen így sokkal többi időt tölthetett együtt Yuurival anélkül, hogy tartania kellett volna bárminemű összezördüléstől kettőjük között. Miko mama és Shouma papa pedig teljesen elfogadták, hogy ő és Yuuri jegyesek, így a szülőktől nem számított ellenállásra. Kezdődhetett a hódítási hadművelet.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram meglepetést készít Yuurinak, és igen izgatott, hogy az hogy fog elsülni. Később pedig Yuuri olyan kérdés tesz fel a szőke mazokunak, ami elgondolkodtatja az egykori herceget.

Yuuri unottan ült a nappaliban, a tévét nézte, miközben hallgatta az anyja és Wolfram vidám csevegését. Hogy hogyan sikerült Mikonak rávennie a szőkét arra, hogy segítsen neki főzni, az a Maou számára rejtély volt, de legalább egyikük sem őt abajgatta. Sőt, a fiatal nemes még egy rózsaszín-fehér fodros köténykét is hajlandó volt maga elé kötni – sőt, még pár fénykép erejéért pózolni is benne -, amivel teljesen levette az asszonyt a lábáról. Viszont úgy tűnt, mindketten élvezik a közös munkát, és a fekete hajú fiatalnak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a jegyese forral valamit. Elvégre, Wolfram először utálta az embereket, ám az első itt töltött estéjén már mamának hívta az ő, Yuuri anyját. A király nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy a démon viselkedése nem minden hátsó szándék nélküli, főleg azok után, hogy csellel rávette őt, hogy lehozza a Földre. Ezek után Wolframtól bármi kitelt volna, ám Yuuri még így sem feltételezett rossz szándékot a szőkéről. Nem, ahhoz ő túlságosan naiv és bizakodó volt. Igazából örült neki, hogy Wolfram jól kijön a Shibuya-családdal, kivéve Shourit, de ez utóbbi érzését tökéletesen megértette. Végül sóhajtott egyet, és megpróbált a tévében folyó baseball meccsre koncentrálni, ám gondolatai minduntalan elkalandoztak. Eszébe jutott a mai nap, hogy Wolfram milyen boldog volt a kiállítástól, maga előtt látta a mazoku izgatottan csillogó szemeit, örömtől kipirult arcát, hallotta boldog hangját, miközben arra gondolt, hogy holnap mi várhat rájuk. Wolfamot bizonyára ugyanúgy körbe fogják udvarolni, mint ma délelőtt, ez ellen pedig ő, Yuuri semmit sem tehetett. Nem mintha vágyott volna a középpontba, eleget bámulták meg Shin Makokuban, de amikor a Nemzeti Galériában mindenki csak a szőkével foglalkozott, a Maou, kénytelen volt beismerni magának, hogy bizony, féltékeny volt. Hiszen itt, Japánban ő nem számított különlegesnek, ez pedig valahogy rosszul esett neki, ám ezt sosem vallotta volna be Wolframnak. Nem akarta megbántani, vagy kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni a jegyesét, aki szemmel láthatóan nagyon élvezte a földi tartózkodást, és Yuuri tudta, hogy nemcsak miatta. A fiatal démont minden érdekelte, ami újdonság volt, és ami lekötötte a figyelmét. Kíváncsi természet volt, egy igazi felfedező, aki mindig kérdésekkel bombázta hol Yuurit, hol Mikot, hol Shoumát, mindent tudni akart és mindenre választ várt. Ez egyike volt azon tulajdonságainak, amelyek miatt Yuuri kedvelte őt, mint barátot. Igen, mint barátot, hiszen Wolfram hiába akart többet, a király nem tudott rá máshogy tekinteni, mint hűséges barátra, aki a legnehezebb helyzetekben is mellette áll.

Wolfram valóban remekül érezte magát Mikoval, beszámolt arról, hogy hol jártak Yuurival, az asszony pedig hatalmas érdeklődéssel hallgatta. Sőt, a szőke mazoku még arra is hajlandó volt, hogy segítsen a főzésben, pedig annak idején igencsak lealacsonyító és megalázó dolognak tartotta az ilyesmit, hiszen ez a fajta tevékenység nem volt méltó egy nemeshez. Ám Yuuri mellett rengeteget változott, kevésbé volt gőgős, arrogáns és már hetente csak egy, maximum két alkalommal vádolta meg a királyt, hogy az megcsalja valakivel. Ráadásul, ha nem is imádta az embereket, de elviselte őket, némelyiküket pedig, mint Miko mamát – ahogy ő hívta Yuuri anyját -, kifejezetten kedvelte. Egyébként is úgy gondolta, hogy nem árt jó kapcsolatot kiépíteni a leendő anyósával, hiszen rajta keresztül vezet az út a jegyeséhez is. Wolfram pedig minden áron el akarta érni, hogy Yuuri belé szeressen és elismerje végre a köztük levő kapcsolatot, aminek ő volt az előidézője. Erre pedig itt volt a legjobb alkalom, hiszen Miko mama szerint a férfiak szívéhez a gyomrukon át vezetett az út. Éppen csak Wolfram nem tudott főzni. Még, ám ezen hiányosságot most szerette volna pótolni.  
– Wolf-chan, ha ilyen vékonyra vágod a sárgarépát, rég szét fog főni, mire a többi zöldség megpuhul – figyelmeztette mosolyogva Miko a szőke mazokut, aki éppen az említett hozzávalót próbálta felszeletelni, több-kevesebb sikerrel.   
– Ó! – lepődött meg a démon, mikor megszemlélte a munkáját. Némely szelet valóban szinte papírlap vékonyságú volt. – Bocsánat, Miko mama, nem figyeltem – nézett fel az asszonyra.  
– Semmi baj, Wolf-chan, csak vágd vastagabb darabokra őket – veregette meg barátságosan Miko Wolfram vállát. – Róma sem egy nap alatt épült fel. Majd te is megtanulsz főzni.  
Wolframnak ugyan halvány fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi a fene az a Róma, és hol található, feltételezte ugyan, hogy valami város lehet, de csak bólintott. Habár a főzésről úgy gondolta, sosem fogja megtanulni, de most elhatározta, hogy megerőlteti magát. A jegyessége és a méltósága múlott a dolgon. Úgy okoskodott, hogy ha Yuurinak ízlik a főztje, akkor talán közelebb kerülhet hozzá. Igen, meg fogja őt hódítani, akár akarja a tripla fekete, akár nem. Wolf elvigyorodott, majd folytatta a répa felszeletelését.

Vacsorára Shouma is hazaérkezett, aki szintén nagyon örült, mind a fia, mint Wolfram jelenlétének. Miko megsúgta férjének, hogy a szőke főzte a vacsorát, de ezt ne mondják el még Yuurinak, mivel a fiatal mazoku meglepetést szeretett volna szerezni. Shouma a fiára nézett, aki szüntelenül a tévét szuggerálta, hiszen még nem ért véget a meccs. A curry viszont készen volt, ideje volt asztalhoz ülni.  
– Yuu-chan, kapcsold ki a tévét, eszünk! – hangzott Miko egyértelmű anyai utasítása, aminek a fekete hajú fiú sosem tudott ellent mondani. Egyébként is mindig mindenben szót fogadott az anyjának, kivéve, ha az asszony olyasmire akarta kényszeríteni, aminek ő eleve ellene volt.  
– Rendben! – hangzott a válasz, majd Yuuri megjelent az asztalnál. Azonnal észrevette, hogy Wolfram valahogy fura, mert mikor leült mellé, a szőke démon igyekezett kerülni a tekintetét, mint aki vagy fél valamitől, vagy zavarban van. – Wolf, minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódva Yuuri. – Ugye nem vagy beteg?  
– Semmi bajom – válaszolta halkan Wolfram, de a hangja valahogy furán csengett. Mintha lett volna benne egy hangyányi félelem, amit Yuuri nem tudott hová tenni. 

A fekete hajú tinédzser végül megvonta a vállát. Jól tudta, hogy milyen nehéz a másikból bármit is kiszedni, ha az nem akarja, így inkább annyiban hagyta. Ha Wolfram el akarja neki mondani, akkor majd elmondja, Yuuri legalábbis ezzel nyugtatta magát, de azért még aggódott a barátja miatt. De végül, amikor az anyja elé tette a curryvel és rizzsel teli tányért, egyből elmúlt minden aggodalma. Wolf viszont még mindig nyugtalan volt, hiszen fogalma sem volt, hogy Yuuri mit fog szólni az általa készített ételhez? Vajon ízleni fog neki? Egyáltalán megérzi a különbséget az anyja és az ő főztje között? Mi lesz, ha nem ízlik neki? Mi lesz, ha azt mondja, hogy ehetetlen? Nem, erre a szőke gondolni sem mert. Az ”Itadakimasu!” elhangzása után a fiatal démon csak azt nézte, hogy a feketeség merít egy kanállal az ételből, majd vidáman a szájához emeli és bekapja. Wolfram nagyot nyelt, és már állt volna fel, hogy inkább meg se várja az ítéletet, amikor egy gyengéd érintést érzett a vállán. Odanézett, és Miko bíztató tekintetével találta szemben magát. Az asszony mosolyogva bólintott, mintha azt mondta volna, minden rendben lesz, Wolframnak nincs mitől tartania. Pedig volt, és ezt a szőke igen jól tudta. Nem mintha Yuuri bármikor szándékosan bántani akarta volna őt, de néha előfordult, hogy, akaratlanul olyasmit mondott, ami rosszul esett neki, Wolframnak. De Miko mamának igaza volt, így a mazoku egy helyben maradt, ám olyan erősen kapaszkodott az asztal szélébe, hogy az ujjai is belefehéredtek.   
– Más íze van – jegyezte meg Yuuri, miután lenyelte az első falatot. – Nem rossz, de más, mint amilyet főzni szoktál, anya.  
– Hívj mamának, Yuu-chan! – mondta Miko. – És a mai vacsorát nem én főztem, hanem Wolf-chan.  
Yuuri elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Wolframra, aki viszont igyekezett nem a jegyese szemébe nézni. Kínosan érezte magát, rettentően melege volt, érezte, hogy ég az arca, és inkább elfordította a fejét, hogy legalább Yuuri ne lássa, mennyire ideges. Yuurinak eközben idő kellett, míg sikerül feldolgoznia az információt. Wolfram főzött. Wolfram, aki egész eddig azt bizonygatta, hogy az ilyesfajta munka mennyire lealacsonyító egy magas rangú nemes számára. Wolfram, aki égő fáklyát csinált bárkiből, aki ilyesmire akarta kényszeríteni. Yuuri nem tudott napirendre térni a dolog fölött, azt viszont el kellett ismernie, hogy a szőke főztje nem is volt rossz. Igaz, nem volt olyan íze, mint amit megszokott, de első próbálkozásra kifejezetten ízletes volt. Mikor ránézett a mazokura, látta, hogy az mennyire sokkban van, és a fekete hajú fiú azonnal megértette, hogy minden az ő válaszán múlik. Ha most hibázik, nemcsak magára haragítja Wolframot, de olyan mélyen megsérti, amit sosem fog neki megbocsátani. Ráadásul a szőkeség még egy rózsaszín, fodros köténykét is hajlandó volt felvenni a főzéshez, ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy nagyon ki akart tenni magáért. Yuuri elmosolyodott. Nem, nem tudott rosszat mondani Wolframnak, amikor az ilyen kétségbeesetten igyekezett, hogy bizonyítson, még akkor is, ha a feketeség úgy érezte, a démonnak vannak hátsó szándékai.  
– Wolf, első próbálkozásra ez nagyon jól sikerült – mondta a Maou, mire Wolfram ránézett. A tekintetében bujkált némi bizonytalanság. – Tényleg, hidd el! Nagyon finom lett.  
– De azt mondtad más íze van – morogta halkan Wolfram, ám látszott rajta, hogy jólesett neki a dicséret.  
– Wolf-chan – szólalt meg Miko -, egy kicsit mindenki máshogy főz, tudod? Két ember ugyanazon étele sosem lesz egyforma ízű.   
– Értem – bólintott a szőke, majd Yuurihoz fordult. – Tényleg ízlik?  
– Ha mondom – nevetett fel Yuuri.  
Wolfram megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, még el is mosolyodott és végre nekiállt enni. És mint később megállapította, első próbálkozásra tényleg egészen finomat főzött. Bár azt sosem árulta el Yuurinak, hogy igazából a felét Miko mama készítette. Yuuri pedig boldog volt, amiért Wolfram újra mosolygott. Szerette boldognak látni a démont. Sosem akarta megbántani, még akkor sem, amikor ez néha akaratlanul is sikerült. 

~*~

Később, már a fürdés után a két fiú Yuuri szobájában beszélgetett. Yuuri az ágyon feküdt, Wolfram pedig az íróasztalnál elhelyezett széken ült, és a rajta levő majdnem térdéig érő, világoskék pólót piszkálta. Szokatlan volt számára, ahogy a fekete rövidnadrág is, amit a póló alatt viselt. Hiányzott a hálóinge, de ezt a világért sem vallotta volna be, ahhoz túlságosan büszke volt.   
– Nem félsz? – kérdezte hirtelen a fekete hajú, mire Wolfram abbahagyta a póló piszkálgatását, és a jegyesére nézett.  
– Mégis mitől? – kérdezte, és kíváncsian oldalra billentette a fejét.   
– A holnaptól – ásított Yuuri. – Új hely, új emberek, és biztosan mindenki rád fog tapadni, mint valami pióca. Mint ma is a Galériában.   
Wolfram oldalra biccentette a fejét, mint aki nem jól hallotta. Pedig de, egyértelműen kiérezte a Maou hangjában bujkáló irigységet. Akárhogy is, ez imponált a szőkének, tetszett neki, hogy Yuuri végre mutat némi érzelmet az irányában. Bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy ez ”olyasfajta” érzés, amit elvárt volna a jegyesétől, de legyezgette a hiúságát. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.  
– Legalább most már tudod, mit érzek, amikor azt látom, hogy folyton mindenkivel flörtölsz, aki csak az utadba kerül – jelentette ki a mazoku.   
– Hé! Én sosem flörtölök senkivel! – válaszolta önérzetesen a fekete hajú. – Talán baj, hogy mindenkivel barátságos és udvarias vagyok?  
– Igen, ha az azt jelenti, hogy megcsalsz, nyápic! – morogta dühösen Wolfram, és még a szemét is összeszűkítette. Yuuri kifejezetten örült, hogy a démon a Földön nem volt képes használni az erejét, különben már biztosan tűzgolyókkal üldözte volna végig a házon.   
– Nem vagyok nyápic! – vágott vissza Yuuri, de már csak reflexből. Igazából már kezdte elfogadni, hogy erről Wolfram sosem fog leszokni. – Egyébként… nem is főzöl rosszul – tette hozzá, amivel sikerült meglepnie a szőkét. – Igaz, hogy a currynek más íze volt, mint amit anya csinál, de attól még ízlett. Tényleg – bizonygatta erős bólogatások közepette.  
– Ez csak természetes – mondta Wolfram, amikor sikerült magához térnie a meglepetésből. Büszkén kihúzta magát, keresztbe tette két karját és felszegte az állát. – Nemcsak a festéshez értek, ha tudni akarod. 

Yuuri halkan felkuncogott, de a szőke fel sem vette. A Maou viszont boldog volt, mert bár tisztában volt vele, hogy Wolfram sosem mutatná ki nyíltan, hogy jólesett neki a dicséret, de a fiú tudta, mennyire boldog. És igen, Wolfram tényleg nem volt egy konyhatündér, de elsőre legalább ehetőt készített.   
A másik oldalon Wolfram igen elégedett volt magával. Sikerült meglepnie Yuurit, a meglepetés pedig még jól is sült el. Azonban, azt nem mondta el a királynak, hogy fél. Igen, a szőke mazoku igenis aggódott a másnap miatt. Még sosem látott földi iskolát, el sem tudta képzelni milyen lehet. És bár szerette, ha csodálják, imádott pózolni és nem zavarta, ha fényképeket – ezt a szót Yuuritól tanulta meg – készítenek róla, nem tudta, mi vár rá. Fogalma sem volt mire számítson egy olyan helyen, ahol Yuuri elmondása szerint majdnem ezer diák zsúfolódik össze a hét öt napján. És tudta, hogy azok mind meg fogják őt bámulni. De Wolfram úgy gondolta, ez is csak egy újabb kihívás, egy csata, amit meg kell nyernie. Ő pedig erős volt, határozott, ráadásul tudta, hogy Yuurira mindig számíthat. Ennek ellenére, némi aggodalommal nézett afelé a bizonyos hétfői nap elé.   
Még akkor is, amikor már egy ágyban feküdtek – Yuuri a biztonság kedvéért a fal mentén, hogy Wolfram ne rúghassa le -, a szőke nem tudott elaludni. Nyugtalan volt, de nem mert nagyon mocorogni, sem forgolódni. Az ágy kicsi volt, Yuuri pedig olyan békésen szuszogott mellette, hogy nem akarta felébreszteni. Csak nézte az alvó Maou-t, és ajkaira akaratlanul is halvány mosoly kúszott. Az első csatát megnyerte, ez pedig elégedettséggel töltötte el. De az igazi háború a jegyese szívéért még hátra volt. És ha az kell a győzelemhez, hogy újabb ismeretlen terepre lépjen, újabb veszélyekkel nézzen szembe, akkor vállalja a kockázatot. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld határozottan bólintott, és óvatosan megfogta Yuuri egyik kezét.   
– Meg foglak hódítani – suttogta alig hallhatóan a fekete hajú fiúra nézve. – Akár akarod, akár nem, Shibuya Yuuri.   
Ahogy ezt kimondta, érezte, hogy megnyugszik, és végre képes volt elaludni. Igen, Yuuri az övé, és senki sem veheti el tőle. Az izgalma azonban nem múlt el, ám most már várta azt a másnapot.


End file.
